Dance with the Devil
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: What happens when the Titans get sucked into a movie? Rating T for Gore thank you and Good bye.OKay WARNING MIGHT SUCK! PROBABLY DOES!


Ok before it starts let me say I don't own anything. There I said it, now continue reading

I don't know how we got into this, but now all the Titans and Bad guys got sucked into a musical. This Sucks. Let's start at the beginning shall we?

Beast Boy came burst through the door carrying a Blockbuster bag. "Oh god what does he have now?" We all asked. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked. "Well during the last one you caused the tower to lose power and Abbie's Amelia's and Rae's powers to fade." Robin said putting a dish in the sink. "I'd hate to see what one you have now." Robin added. " Fine I guess I'll just take the movie in my room." Beast Boy said. "Come on Abbie." He added, taking my sister. I grabbed hold of her other arm and pulled. "She's mine!" I shouted. "NO! She's Mine!" BB shouted back. Raven Burst. "SHE'S BOTH OF YOURS YOU CAN BOTH SHARE HER! IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO WATCH THE DAMN MOVIE SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO!" She yelled. She put a hand on her balloon belly. "Attention Titans we have a kicker." She said. Robin walked over to her and put a hand to her stomach too. Raven had let her hair grow to mid back and she was wearing lighter colors. "Just show us the damn movie." I heard Isis say. BB took out a black wrapped movie. He took the wrappings off and then turned it around. I looked at the cover. "God don't tell me we're watching High School Musical." I said. Ryan sat up from the couch. He walked over to BB and took the movie. "Dance with the Devil." Ryan said. " Dance with the Devil? Never heard of it." I said I snatched the box and read the back.

_Beware those who dare watch this film! The twisted tale of how gore and guts meets Romance in this stomach twisting story. When 15 teens are out for a camping trip what will they find? What will find them? Who will survive? Who will get together? _ "And that's all it says." I said. "Well pop it in." Cy said. I put the movie in the player.

_2 and a half hours later_

I clutched the other side of Robin's cape for dear life. I watched as the teen that had just killed his best friend for a girl went looking for her. He found her out on the forest floor and then he took the axe he was carrying and brought it up to his head. I watched in horror as he brought it across his throat and blood splattered all over the camera lense. It said to watch the credits for outtakes so we did. We all sat at the edge of our seats and then it happened. We were all sucked into the movie.

_In The Movie_

We looked around and saw everybody there. Then another portal was opened. Red X and Slade came out. "OK now I'm officially freaked out." I said. "Yeah so am We." They all said. "Ok does anyone remember what happened in the movie?" I asked. They all shook there heads. "Well if I remember correctly what character do you guys want?" I asked Slade and X. "The lead." X said. "Fine. And Slade you be the one who nobody notices, k?" I asked. I turned. "Ok. Since none of you want to die, I'll be the lady lead. Rae you'll be the Pregnant one. And Robin naturally will be the father. Beast Boy and Abbie you be the youngest couple. Isis and Nikolai you guys be the arguing married couple. Cyborg you and Amy will be the trouble making couple. Star and Damian you will be the athletic couple. Alanis you will be the creepy goth girl. And last but not least Ryan you will be the Emo boy. Now we have our parts let's get moving." I said. I walked next to X. We didn't talk just walked. "So why did you pick the Lead Girl?" X asked. "You got a crush on me or something?" He asked. "No I don't like you. I just don't want anyone important to die." I said. "But they all die." He said. "Yeah let them find that out by themselves." I said. "So didn't think X watched movies." I said. "Well there's a lot you don't know about me." He said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "You don't know who I am or what kinda person I am." he said.


End file.
